Da Vinci Code
by Jack Scarlett
Summary: The pilots have a new mission to recover the Holy Grail, but when a female symbologist teams up with them, will they find the chalice? Or something else?
1. AN Notes

Hey everyone! Its Jack! Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I've been working really hard on another project. Which I hope you all like!  
  
I want to get it out in the open that this is not my idea, I got this idea after I read the book, 'The Da Vinci Code." By Dan Brown.  
  
So!  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, or the Da Vinci Code.  
  
Second off, all those who are devout Christians/ Catholics. Please, Please, do not yell at me! This is a good story if you would just read it and not yell at me. This story does talk about Jesus Christ and his role in the search for the Holy Grail. It also talks about two different cults, The Priory of Sion and the Opus Dei.  
  
I repeat, please don't get after me for the subject line, just read the story!!  
  
And now! One to chapter 1: The Symbologist 


	2. Prologue

An: AU STORY!! AU STORY!! For those who have read the "Da Vinci Code" Character names are switched around, but its still the same story line. I don't own Gundam Wing. Only Kylie.  
  
`8`8`8`  
  
Prologue:  
  
`8`8`8`  
  
"Insert docking code now." A female mechanical voice said.  
  
Heero Yuy typed in the ten-digit pin number.  
  
Insert Pin:  
  
1322111538  
  
There was a soft, 'Beep' as the number was confirmed. The docking doors opened and Heero maneuvered Wing Zero Custom into the hanger of Colony L1.  
  
Just as he docked a second, 'Beep' and a blinking light caught his attention. With a low growl, he reached up and tapped the blinking green button. A 10X10" screen appeared on the glass in front of the pilot.  
  
It was Dr. J, Heero's instructor, the creator of Gundam 01, Wing Zero Custom.  
  
"Hello Heero, good to see that you completed your last mission," Dr. J started. Heero stared blankly at the screen. "We have just received new information about the, Holy Grail. You and the others- should you choose to except- will be sent on a mission to retrieve the cup and return it to L1. Do you except?"  
  
A second box popped up on the screen.  
  
Yes No  
  
Reaching up, Heero tapped the 'Yes' with his index finger. The box disappeared and Dr. J replaced the screen.  
  
"Ah, as I thought. When you return to the safe house you will inform the others of the upcoming mission. Meet me at 2330 hours. I will be giving you the newest crew member."  
  
Heero froze, 'New crew member?' Before Heero could question Dr. J, the screen went blank, two seconds later the end of the recording came.  
  
"You have your orders."  
  
Heero sighed and uploaded all the documents for the mission. There wasn't much and that's what worried him. Typically, there were over 50 pages of background information, blue prints, and other necessary items meant for the mission.  
  
So far all he knew was there was a new crewmember. They were a symbologist and a master cryptologist. Out of the few pages of information he had all Heero could tell that the Grail held some sort of rare metal in it. Shaking his head, Heero forward all of the information to the other four pilots. Shutting off the gundam, Heero exited Wing and started towards the safe house. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Symbologist  
  
At the safe house the five pilots sat around the table, papers and floor plans covered the surface. Books, and old maps were stacked up next to each one of them.  
  
Duo Maxwell stood up, he moved his waist length, chestnut braid over his shoulder. " From what I found the Grail is either here. in Jerusalem or Nazareth." Duo said, he pointed to the two cities on the enlarged map of the Middle East. The American was excited for the mission, for a while he had grown up in a Catholic church.  
  
Many crusades had been sent to the Holy Land, but none had found the grail. "All we have to do is get in and get out. Its basically your Indiana Jones Move." He pointed out sitting down in the chair.  
  
"Its not that simple, Duo." Quatre pointed out. "We need equipment, and any other resources we can find." Quatre leaned his forearms on the table and crossed his hands.  
  
Heero finally stood up, "It'll be even more difficult than what either of you think." The other pilots froze, "Dr. J is sending a symbologist with us, I'm guessing there's more to this mission than what we know."  
  
Wufei looked up at Heero, "When are we meeting him?"  
  
Heero sent his Prussian eyes over to Wufei, "At 2330 hours.we have 2 hours to get to the lab. We should leave now." Heero instructed.  
  
" Alrighty then! Lets get going!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
All five of the pilots started out of the room. They all were equipped with their weapon of choice as they left the house.  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
The gundam boys had arrived at the lab. After the security/ Identity check they entered the main laboratory. Inside Dr. J was giving out instructions to the dark figure who was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Do you understand?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." They said in a monotone voice. The figure turned away from Dr. J, and walked down the hall. A door slammed and Dr. J shook his head.  
  
Looking down another hall, Dr. J saw the pilots, "Ahh, Heero, glad you can make it!" He exclaimed.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, "I didn't have much of a choice did I?"  
  
"No, you didn't. Ah, yes, the symbologist!" Dr. J pressed a button with his non-mechanical hand. "Get out here!" He commanded.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
When no one came out of the room, Dr. J walked over and pushed the door open. " I told you to come out!" He yelled.  
  
Heero flinched slightly at the sound of Dr. J's voice, no one noticed except Trowa. The sounds of a struggle caught everyone's attention. "I'm tired of you ignoring orders!" J yelled.  
  
The lights flickered in the dark hallway. The pilots could hardly make out the figure Dr. J had by the neck. The hook tightened around the figure's neck and they gasped. Swinging his arm around Dr. J held the figure in front of him.  
  
"You will obey me! I created yo-"  
  
"You didn't create me! You can't destroy me!" The voice snarled back.  
  
"Excuse me!" Quatre started.  
  
Dr. J froze, "What?"  
  
"Could we please get the mission briefing?" The Blond Arab asked politely.  
  
".Yes." J, started. He let the figure go, "Shall we begin?" He walked over to the screen and touched a button. "You're newest member." He motioned over to the dark figure in the shadows, "Kylie McCloud." J. Finished.  
  
"WAIT!!" Wufei yelled, throwing a hand out, "A woman is our newest crew member?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, 05. Kylie is the worlds top Symbologist, cryptologist, and one hell of a battle strategist." Dr. J flipped on the lights.  
  
Duo and Quatre gasped at the poor condition the girl was in. She looked like a hooker, for lack of a better word. She was wearing tight black, leather pants, and a shredded shirt. Blood ran down from her neck, where Dr. J had the hook around her neck.  
  
Her light brown hair shimmered in the light. Her dark blue eyes looked exactly like Heero's, she was almost a mirror image of the Japanese man.  
  
"She will lead you to the Grail." Dr. J finished. "Take her, Oh! And Heero, don't destroy my creation."  
  
Kylie glared at Dr. J as she walked out of the lab.  
  
Quatre immediately offered his jacket to the girl. She took it, as the blond lead her to the Z-350.  
  
`8`8`8`  
  
Back at the safe house, Kylie felt out of place. Duo, she found was too friendly for her liking, and Quatre was too polite. He kept treating her as if she were expensive glass that was about to break any second. Quatre showed Kylie to her room, and offered her some baggy shorts and a loose tee shirt for her to sleep in.  
  
Once Kylie was changed Quatre started to patch up the four inch long cut on the back of her neck. "We wake up early." Quatre warned.  
  
"I'm not worried." Kylie answered in a soft voice. "J usually had me up by 4:30."  
  
Quatre smiled, "You'll fit in perfectly! Do you have any other clothes?" He asked.  
  
Kylie shook her head.  
  
Quatre sighed, "Tomorrow, I'll take you shopping and buy you some new ones."  
  
"Thank you." Kylie whispered./  
  
`8`8`8`  
  
Downstairs, Wufei was ranting and raving, "NO! WERE NOT TAKING A WOMAN!! NO!!" He yelled.  
  
Quatre walked downstairs. "What are you yelling about?"  
  
"Were not taking a woman! No! I refuse!" Wufei yelled, he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Quiet!" Quatre snapped, "She just got to sleep, give her a break! You didn't see the bruises and cuts on her, Wufei. Dr. J did a number on her.and he did say she was the top symbologist and cryptologist. That's what we need for the mission!" Quatre added.  
  
Trowa looked up from his book. "Dr. J did a number on her?" He asked. He could see the bruises on her tan skin, but he could only see so much.  
  
Heero never looked over from the laptop. "J thinks he can control people by inflicting physical damage. It's the same reasoning for martial arts. IF you were hit with a bamboo stick for the wrong move, would you do it again?" Heero asked.  
  
Trowa was quiet for a moment, "I see your point."  
  
Duo looked over at Quatre from the table. "Did she say anything about the Grail?"  
  
Quatre shook his head, "No, she'll tell us in the morning, after I take her shopping."  
  
"Clothes?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yep." Quatre said sadly, "That was the only pair of clothes she had."  
  
Duo winced, "Sad." He sat back and crossed his arms, "To think that J would degrade her like that.its just.wrong!"  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow at Duo. 'What is he rambling about?'  
  
"I agree with you, but there's nothing we could have done, all we need to do is help her-"  
  
"We have a mission, Quatre." Heero interrupted. The others stared at Heero. "We have a schedule to keep, and we can't break it." When no one said anything, Heero spoke. "Get some rest, we got a busy day tomorrow.fall out."  
  
Duo got up and grumbled, "You're harsh, Hee-chan."  
  
Heero glared at Duo as the American walked out. "Braided baka."  
  
`8`8`8`  
  
The next morning Quatre and Kylie were gone before the others were up.  
  
Trowa lay in bed for a few moments before he decided to start the day. After he took a shower, he walked down the hall in his jeans. Stretching he walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Wufei and Heero. He slipped the white tee shirt on and grabbed a piece of break, before he walked out of the room and into the hanger.  
  
Just then Quatre and Kylie pulled in. Trowa noticed that she held then uncomfortable look in her eye.  
  
Kylie saw Trowa and adverted her eyes from the dark emerald orbs. She would have to leave soon, she had to retrieve her gundam from the laboratory hanger. Stepping out of the car she breathed in the fresh air. She was dressed in jeans, and had a black sweatshirt on. The print on the sweatshirt was that of a dragon.  
  
Quatre grabbed only one bag out of the back of Civic. He saw Trowa, who had an eyebrow raised, "What?"  
  
"One bag?" Trowa asked a hint of teasing in his voice.  
  
"Yes.she insisted that I shouldn't spend so much money on her." Quatre said sadly.  
  
Trowa smiled slightly, "I like her already."  
  
Quatre laughed, "Trowa, I think you just made a joke!"  
  
Kylie walked over shyly. The hood was up covering her face. Quatre made a face, "Kylie don't pit the hood up you have a beautiful eyes and hair! Show it off!" He pulled the hood down.  
  
Trowa stared at the face that was revealed. The intense blue eyes locked with his emerald eyes.  
  
'There's nothing there.' Trowa thought to himself. 'No emotion.' In what seemed like slow motion, Kylie pulled the hood back on.  
  
"It stays." She said before walking off.  
  
Once she was out of sight Quatre spoke. "She's very quiet.just like Heero. Strange how people are like that."  
  
"Yes, typically it means they're hiding something. She holds something close to her and won't let it go. Just like me." Trowa said.  
  
Quatre made a face, "Yes, but you learned to let it go. You were only 7. You couldn't take on a fully grown mercenary on your own." Quatre pointed out.  
  
"I know.but I think she holds something darker." Trowa said slowly.  
  
Quatre turned to look where Kylie had exited. "Maybe."  
  
`8`8`8  
  
"Kylie, come here." Heero commanded.  
  
Kylie froze on the stairs and turned, she walked down and stood next to the table. She could feel Wufei's glare on her back, but she dismissed it.  
  
"What?" She asked staring at Heero.  
  
"What do you know about the grail?" Heero asked.  
  
'A lot more than you, that's for sure.' She thought to herself, "The Grail? What do you want to know?" She asked.  
  
"Where is it located?"  
  
"I don't know.its buried somewhere.England, France, Jerusalem, Nazareth, you name it.it could be anywhere." She answered.  
  
Heero sat back down in his chair, "Great.they send us a grail expert and s- "  
  
"Excuse me. I'm not a grail expert. I'm a symbologist, and cryptologist." She interrupted with a strong voice.  
  
All movement in the house froze, Duo had stopped in mid chewing to look between the two. Wufei had almost fallen from his leaning post.  
  
Heero stared at her, never had anyone spoken to him like that, "You still know more about the grail." He started.  
  
"It doesn't mean I know where it is." Kylie answered sternly.  
  
Quatre and Trowa walked in. The first signs of trouble came from Duo. He wasn't moving. Following his gaze, the two saw that Kylie and Heero were basically in a stare off.  
  
Heero stood up and leaved over the table, "I am the leader of this group, what I say goes. If I say jump, you say how high, get it!? You will find us the grail and then you will return to Dr. J!" Heero was basically yelling.  
  
Kylie stared at Heero, a look of horror in her eyes, "No! I'm not go-"  
  
"You will go back when we're through with you, and that's an order!!"  
  
Kylie stared at Heero, "Firya quelta!!" She exclaimed before she turned and ran up the stairs. No one spoke when the door slammed.  
  
Wufei looked at Heero, "Umm.what did she just say?" He asked pushing off the counter.  
  
Heero shook his head. "I have no idea."  
  
Duo set his spoon down and stood up, "That.'Firya quelta' was an ancient language. The people that speak it, are immortal, it's Sindarian. The Elvan language of the Grey Elves of present day New Zealand, Whangapaaroa." Duo finished.  
  
"How do you know this?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo shrugged, "I just do. One of the orphans that lived at the church told me, guess he was right." Duo laughed slightly to himself as if remembering the conversation with the boy.  
  
"Alright, but what did she say?" Wufei asked again.  
  
Duo smirked, "She just called Heero a, 'Human scum.'"  
  
Heero glared at Duo, then he looked at the stairs, and growled.  
  
`8`8`8`  
  
In another place of the world, a dark man tightened a spiked belt around his leg.  
  
A cilice.  
  
Blood flowed down his leg as the spikes dug in deeper in his leg. He smiled cruelly at the pain. 'She is with them. She'll take them to the Grail and then the Opus Dei will rule all.' He thought to himself, 'Tonight.he'll die.'  
  
To be continued.  
  
Alright there's chapter 1! Hope you like it!  
  
Review!! 


	4. Chapter 2

An: Well, not that many reviews on the first chapter.I don't know if I should continue then.Oh well. I know a few people who want me to continue, so I will.whether you like it or not!  
  
*Chibi Trowa comes in he pokes Jack*: Umm.you forgot to tell them what a cilice was.  
  
Jack smiled and hugged chibi Trowa: Thanks love! For those who were wondering, a cilice is a disciplinary belt that has spikes on it. They turn the spikes into their legs and tighten the belt every once in a while to remind them of the pain that Jesus Christ went through to save humanity.  
  
Chibi Trowa shudders: Eww.Corporal Mortification.  
  
Jack: Well, I don't own Gundam Wing, or that little slice of Lord of the Rings I threw in there.but I do own Kylie. Oh! And the plot I don't own that's Dan Browns! From the Da Vinci Code.  
  
~&~&~&~  
  
Chapter 2: The Murder  
  
~&~&~&~  
  
The day had gone by at an agonizingly slow pace. Soon it was 11 PM. The pilots were still working on the mission. Kylie was sitting next to Quatre as she worked, gazing at the map in front of her, she sighed, 'We can't look at maps and guess, there's gotta be a clue somewhere.' She set the map down and looked at the table.  
  
Prussian eyes swept the table, a darker color of canvas caught her attention. Raising an eyebrow she reached over and moved the papers around it. Lifting up the map she turned her head and then the initials caught her attention. "What the."  
  
The other looked at the map she was holding. Quatre set his book down, "You find something?" He asked.  
  
".Yes." She answered after she looked the map over for a second time. She looked back the initials, "LSPDV?"  
  
Duo looked up, "What's 'LSPDV'?" He asked.  
  
Kylie bit her bottom lip thinking the map showed a route to the Louve Museum. Then the name clicked. "Leonardo Ser Pieri Da Vincio." She whispered.  
  
"Come again?" Wufei snarled.  
  
"Leonardo Da Vinci!" She said a little louder. In the corner of the map she saw a small passage she squinted at the faint writing, and translated it, "The Mona Lisa's dwelling once housed kings. A lavish Paris Palace with three wings. Once wing is Sully.once is Richelieu please name the third I've only mentioned two." She looked up at the pilots.  
  
The pilots looked at her, then they looked at Quatre, "I don't know!"  
  
Kylie set the map down, "Where did you get this?!" She asked.  
  
"What?" Heero asked.  
  
"Where did you get this map?!" She was basically yelling.  
  
"I had it." Trowa spoke up.  
  
"Shit!" Kylie looked down, there was a date on it. "We need to get ou-"  
  
There was a beep sound.  
  
Heero looked over at his laptop, there was a message.  
  
01-  
  
Report to the Louve at once! There's been a murder. Bring Kylie.  
  
Download Pictures of Crime Scene  
  
Dr. J  
  
Heero clicked the link, and the pictures downloaded. He gasped when he saw the picture. "The hell!!" He backed away from the laptop.  
  
The others looked over.  
  
Kylie looked at the map in her hands, instead at the laptop pictures. The map lead to the Louve Museum. Which could only mean one thing.  
  
"Its started." She whispered.  
  
"What's started woman?" Wufei asked.  
  
Kylie looked at Wufei, "I swear, Wufei if you call me 'Woman.' One more time," She paused. Today, Wufei had called her 'woman,' at least 25 times. "I won't be responsible for my actions!"  
  
Wufei crossed his arms and glared at her, "What's started.woman?"  
  
Faster than what the other imagined, Kylie had punched Wufei, there was a sickening 'CRACK!' as his nose broke.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't be responsible for my actions, Chang Wufei! Now lets go!" She grabbed her pack and walked out of the room and into the hanger.  
  
The other stared at the door, Wufei was on the ground holding his bloody nose. "Damn! That bit-"  
  
"She told you to stop, and she expected you to stop." Quatre started.  
  
"You think I'm going to listen to that no good onna?!" Wufei yelled, his voice was somewhat muffled, because his hand was covering his nose.  
  
Duo laughed, "Well that, 'No good, onna,' just beat your ass.' Duo grinned, "And I found myself a best friend!" He walked over to his pack closed it and walked back into the hanger.  
  
Heero shook his head, "You'd better patch that up. We're going." The others filed out of the room also grabbing their packs. Quatre stayed behind with Wufei.  
  
Quatre helped Wufei up, and the two patched up his nose. They got to the hanger as Heero, Duo, Trowa and Kylie were leaving.  
  
"Lets go." Quatre got into the driver's seat of the Z-350. "Oh, and Wufei, try not to bleed in the car. I just bought it."  
  
~&~&~&~&  
  
The Louve Museum  
  
~&~&~&~&  
  
The pilots walked into the large museum. Which was once the home of Mona Lisa. After showing fake ID badges they were let in. A small officer was leading the way, he turned to Kylie, "How do you like our pyramid?" He asked.  
  
Kylie looked over her shoulder at the upside down pyramid. "Fascinating." She said quietly, but with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
The French had always bragged about the upside down pyramid. Kylie couldn't figure it out. There was nothing special about it, but they were French, enough was said! [1]  
  
After a little walking the pilots reached the crime scene. Another French officer met them.  
  
"Ahh, good day to you. My name is Edward Fache." He turned to Kylie, "And you are?" He took her hand.  
  
"Allison Dawson." She lied.  
  
Fache smiled at her before he kissed her hand. Kylie smiled nervously and took her hand back, when Fache turned, Kylie whipped the back of her hand on her back. Duo snickered.  
  
Fache started walked, "I hope that it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you six to come out."  
  
"It wasn't a problem." Heero said.  
  
"Could you tell us what happened?" Duo asked.  
  
"Certainly." Fache lead the six to the crime scene. They had to climb through bars. They were met with a man who was dead on the floor. "This man Jacqué Baxton was the curator of the museum. He was found here like this."  
  
Kylie gasped at the sight of the man on the floor. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, 'Of ada.what have you done now? What did you get yourself into?'  
  
Quatre saw the look on Kylie's face and turned to Fache, "Could you leave us?"  
  
"Of course." Fache walked next to Kylie, he set a hand on her shoulder, before he walked out of the room. He paused, "Oh.we never touched him.this I how we found him."  
  
Trowa turned and looked at Fache with a shocked expression.  
  
Kylie fell to her knees, "Ada." she whispered.  
  
"Shot." Duo whispered. "Poor guy.he had a slow death. Look here," Duo knelt down next to the Baxton. "Bullet hit the stomach.He didn't bleed to death, but his own stomach acid killed him."  
  
"Thank you, Duo." Kylie whispered sarcastically. Standing she walked over to the dead body.  
  
Jacqué Baxton was lying on the marble floor, spread eagle, naked. His clothes lied in a circle around him. It was a very odd way to die. "He did that himself?" She asked out loud.  
  
Heero stood next to Kylie. The two were at the feet of Baxton's body, "It looks familiar." He said tilting his head.  
  
Kylie looked at Heero, then back at the body, "I know I've seen it before, the pose is very familiar."  
  
Quatre was kneeling at Baxton's head, scanning the body he noticed something was amiss, "He's holding a pen."  
  
"What?!" Wufei, Duo, and Kylie exclaimed.  
  
Walking over, Trowa took the pen out of Baxton's hand. Walking over to gave the pen to Kylie, she stared at the tip, "A scripture pen.what in the name of all the gods was he doing?!" Kylie whispered.  
  
Duo snickered, "Maybe he wrote a dying note."  
  
Kylie stared at Duo, then back at the pen. Her eyes widened slightly at the thought of it. "He did.anyone have a black light?" She asked.  
  
Heero set his backpack down and pulled out the small black light. Handing it to Kylie, she turned it on, and almost instantly they found where Baxton left his note.  
  
Everybody gasped, "Right there." Kylie whispered.  
  
Sure enough, on Baxton's stomach was the note.  
  
13-3-21-1-1-2-5-8 O, Draconian Devil! Oh, Lame Saint! P.S. Find the Pilots.  
  
Quatre quickly wrote down the note. He stared at the writing in his hand for a few minutes before he looked up. "I can't figure it out."  
  
"Draconian Devil? Oh, Lame Saint!" Duo muttered. "There's no damn connection! It doesn't make sense!"  
  
Heero looked at Kylie, "Looks like you moment has come Sybmologist." He said.  
  
Kylie looked at Heero before she looked at Baxton. As she walked slowly around the body, Trowa gazed at her. She was wearing jeans, black shoes, a white shirt and a leather jacket, which was off at the moment. She walked around the body for a second time. Stepping out side the circle and walked around for a third time. Standing at Baxton's feet she tilted her head. "The Vatican man." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Wufei asked.  
  
"The Vatican Man was a painting by Da Vinci." She answered. Turning on the black light she looked back at the message. "Quatre, can I see the paper?"  
  
Quatre stood up and walked over to her. Handing her the paper he looked over her shoulder as she decoded the first half of the message.  
  
She knew the first half the numbers was easy. "Well I got the first half. It's the Fabricon sequence. It was something that Da Vinci found. See?" She asked.  
  
Quatre looked over her shoulder at the decoded numbers.  
  
1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21  
  
"I see it!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
Duo walked over, and looked over Kylie's shoulder, "That's great, a bunch of numbers, what about the rest of it!"  
  
Wufei shook his head, "What about the numbers? I don't get it."  
  
Trowa shook his head, "For a scholar, Wufei, I thought you would be the first to figure it out. What's 1+1?" Trowa asked.  
  
"2." Wufei answered sarcastically.  
  
Trowa smirked. "1+2?"  
  
Wufei made an, 'O' expression. "I see."  
  
Sitting down she looked at the other part of the note, "O, Draconian Devil.Oh! Lame Saint." Setting the paper down, Kylie shook her head.  
  
"You alright?" Heero asked.  
  
Kylie shook her head, "There's no connection!" She looked at the writing in her hand, then she started chanting, "Vatican Man, Fabricon Sequence, Leonardo Da Vinci." She chanted the words for a few more seconds while tilting her head from side to side. Then looked down at the paper, suddenly it clicked. Grabbing the pen she wrote down her idea.  
  
1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21 Leonardo Da Vinci The Mona Lisa  
  
"It's an anagram." She said quietly.  
  
Duo shook his head, "It still doesn't make sense."  
  
Kylie look at Duo, "Jacqué Baxton was a man of secrecy, and codes. He loved them." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"You say that as if you know him personally." Heero commented.  
  
"I did." Kylie said, "He's my father." She finished.  
  
~&~&~&~  
  
To be continued.  
  
An: Well there's chapter 2, pretty weird twist ne? Hehe, Well REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Please, I swear, if I don't get at least 5-10 reviews on this I'm gonna stop writing!  
  
Jack 


	5. Chatper 3

An: I lied.I had to keep writing. I had friends at school pestering me. So here's chapter 3. I don't own anything except Kylie. Sue me, your screwed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Kylie's Past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pilots stared at the girl, Duo spoke, "That's impossible, because you're an elf!"  
  
Kylie glared at Duo, "How do you know that?!" She asked sharply.  
  
"I knew when you said, 'Firya Quelta' to Heero." Duo answered, "and that guy!" he pointed to Baxton, "Is no elf!"  
  
Kylie shook her head, "Mortals.you think you know everything." She rolled her eyes and gazed at Duo, "He is my father and he's over 10,000 years old." She yelled, walking over to Baxton's dead body she moved the dark hair away from his ears to reveal the pointed tips.  
  
Duo froze, "What?!"  
  
Quatre looked nervously between the two, "Umm.if he's 10,000 years old.how old does that make you?"  
  
Kylie looked over at Quatre, "5,322." She answered.  
  
Duo's eyes were just about ready to pop out of his head, "Whoa.5,322?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Kylie gave him a sharp look, "Gotta problem with that?!"  
  
Duo brought his hands up signaling that he meant no harm, "No.no." He winked, "Lookin' good!"  
  
Trowa gazed at Kylie and tilted his head, "Any other secrets?"  
  
Kylie rubbed her tongue over her canine tooth and looked up at the ceiling, obviously thinking, "Yea.one." She paused and looked back at Trowa, "He was the Grand Master of the Priory of Sion."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"  
  
"The keepers of the Holy Grail." Kylie answered, "My father kept the secret to the whereabouts of the Holy Grail. Now he's passing it to me. If he's dead, then it means that there are only 3 people left who know where thre Grail is."  
  
The sound of a bullet shot rang trough the museum and hit Kylie in the left arm. She gasped and held the wound.  
  
A man came out of the shadows, "Clever little witch aren't you?" The voice started. It was rough and held a sarcastic tone to it.  
  
At once the pilots all drew their weapons and aimed towards the figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero demanded.  
  
"A member of the Opeus Dei." The voice answered.  
  
"Opeus Dei." Duo whispered, he lowered his gun slightly.  
  
"You know about us?" The man said shocked, he smirked, "Well educated boy." He turned his eyes to Kylie. "Don't let that witch poison your minds with words. Opeus Dei will be the holder of the Grail. Not some silly whore from an unknown family!"  
  
"STOP!" Duo yelled, "You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I do know what I'm talking about. You don't know what you're talking about. Opeus Dei will rule, and the Priory of Sion will be destroyed!" He fried a second shot at their only light resource, the overhead light. Sparks erupted from the explosion, leaving the pilots in the dark, and the man in a path to freedom.  
  
"SHIT!" Duo yelled.  
  
There was a small light from Heero's flashlight it was barely enough.  
  
Towa walked over to Kylie, and knelt down next to her. "Let me see." He whispered, moving Kylie's hand so he could look at wound.  
  
"I can fix it." Kylie started, she moved her arm, but Trowa held it still.  
  
"The bullet didn't exit, its still in the muscle." The Italian pointed out.  
  
"Tro, if she says she can deal with it, then she can deal with it!" The Chinese man growled.  
  
"It'll only take a second." Trowa took his bag off of his back and opened it up. He pulled out some bandages and wrapped it up. That was all he could do for now.  
  
"We need to get to the Mona Lisa before that man." Kylie said looking up at Heero.  
  
"Problem." Duo started, he raised his hands up as if it was an obvious dilemma. "We don't know where the painting is, AND-"  
  
"We can't risk being seen anymore than what we have." Heero finished.  
  
"Easy." Kylie said standing up, she pointed to the cameras, "Those cameras are fake. The UV rays damage the paintings." She smirked, "Now follow me." She started walking down the hall.  
  
The others followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the Entrance  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fache watched the GPS tracking screen with keen eyes. 'Now I got them.' He thought.  
  
The sound of a gun went off. "What the hell was that?!" Fache yelled.  
  
"I don't know!" A second officer yelled.  
  
There was a second shot.  
  
"Damnit get in there! Don't let them get away!" Fache yelled. 'Not now!' He thought. He looked at the screen. The dot was moving. Grabbing the small screen he started off. 'We got them now!' He smiled viciously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pilots stopped at the large painting of the Mona Lisa.  
  
"Why are we here?" Duo asked out of breath.  
  
"Ada left a clue here." Kylie looked at the mysterious woman before her. She smiled slightly when she remembered when she first saw her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kylie held her fathers hand as they walked into the mysterious house. A man who had recently died owned it. Her father told her that his name was Leonardo Da Vinci. Looking around the room, Kylie eyed all the inventions around her, everything was different than the Elven life she lead. Her father looked down at Kylie, "You want me to carry you?"  
  
"No." Kylie answered sternly.  
  
"Alright." He laughed.  
  
They walked to the back of the house, and her father opened one more door, "There she is.one of his greatest creations. The Mona Lisa."  
  
Kylie stared at the painting, her face masked with confusion. After a while she looked up at her father, "I don't see anything so special about it."  
  
Her father smiled, "No, you wouldn't. To you this is just another painting, but to me, she holds my greatest secret."  
  
Kylie looked at her father, "What is that?"  
  
Smiling, he picked Kylie up, "Come on, lets go home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At home, Kylie was going though her father's desk. Opening the drawer, she found a golden key with the initials, 'P.S.' engraved on it. Grabbing the key, she slid off of the desk and started downstairs.  
  
"Ada?" She stared, still staring at the key.  
  
"Yes Princess Sophia?" He said using her middle name. Turning around, he caught sight of the key. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"I found it!" She said proudly.  
  
Her father walked over and took the key.  
  
"HEY!" Kylie protested.  
  
"This is something very valuable to me. You'll get it when the time is right." Her father replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kylie blinked, looking at the painting she walked over to the frame and started climbing up the side.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Quatre asked, near hysterics.  
  
"Trying to find something." She reached up and pulled herself up again, moving the painting forwards. She didn't see anything. Tuning towards the other she called out, "Trowa, toss me the black light!"  
  
Pulling out the light, the banged boy tossed up the black light. Kylie caught it with ease. Turning it on she looked again. Still there was nothing. Sighing in defeat, she dropped her hand. Looking down she saw a small glimmer. Reaching down she picked up the small golden key. "YES!!"  
  
"FREEZE!!" It was Fache.  
  
'Shit..' Kylie turned. Slipping into the case with the Mona Lisa, Kylie hid behind the painting.  
  
"You 6 are under arrest for the murder of Jaqué Baxt-"  
  
"Take another step, Fache, and I put my knee through the painting!" Kylie threatened.  
  
Fache and the others froze, 'Shit, shit, shit!!'  
  
Kylie held her knee against the middle of the canvas. The fabric groaned as it was stretched.  
  
"NO!" Fache yelled.  
  
"Back away!"  
  
The other pilots pulled their weapons out as the police moved back.  
  
Keeping her knee on the painting, Kylie turned off the black light, and put the key in that same hand. Pulling out her Beretta, she pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet hit the overhead light. As before, the light erupted with sparks. Now with darkness as their cover, the five started to run. Kylie slipped out of the fiber glass case and ran after them.  
  
When Fache was able to get a flashlight out the six were gone. "DAMNIT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The six stopped when the reached the girls bathroom. Leaning against the walls, they all caught their breath.  
  
Duo looked around the bathroom, he spotted a couch. "How come you get a couch?"  
  
Kylie didn't answer and put her hands in her pockets. Her left hand brushed up against something that wasn't suppose to be there. "What the?" Pulling the object out, "No."  
  
"What?" Trowa asked looking over to her.  
  
"GPS..." She answered. Walking over to the sink she set the GPS down, and started grabbing items on the sink. "You five have a plan on gettin' out of here?"  
  
They all shook their head.  
  
"No! Were trapped! We're 30ft off the ground we can't jump!" Quatre pointed out.  
  
"Yea, so what the hell are we going to do?" Duo asked.  
  
Kylie turned around and showed the GPS. "Watch and learn." Looking out the window she made sure that the GPS was secure in the bar of soap.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked.  
  
Kylie smirked, "Watch." Opening the window.  
  
"Whoa! No! Kylie! Stop! We're not jumping!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Who got that idea stuck in your head?" Kylie asked. Looking back outside she saw a semi truck. Stepping back she threw the GPS out of the window.  
  
They all watched as the GPS landed on the semi.  
  
Kylie smirked, "That'll save us at least 15 minutes. Parking lot is about 10 minutes away. Lets get going."  
  
Turning she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well, there's chapter 3. What do you think? Tell me please! R&R!! Please!! 


End file.
